


Perfect

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Aidan Turner Fics [3]
Category: Actors - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Past Drug Use, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: Aidan loves you for who you are. He doesn't care what you had done in the past.





	Perfect

You had been through it all. Problems of being into drugs, alcohol, being anorexic, and self harm. You weren’t the perfect in the eyes of your family. Quite honestly they had disowned you. Something that you didn’t want, but it happened. You couldn’t help it. Not at all.

 

You had to reinvent yourself and you did. You cleaned yourself up so you weren’t doing all of the bad things that you did. You had always loved dancing and it was something that you always wanted to do professionally.

 

You had opened a small studio up and decided to teach those dance. You had just got done teaching those who wanted to learn so badly. Today was like any other. You taught and had closed down, but you head left it open.

 

You had soft irish music on and you danced slowly to it. Graceful movements. You hadn’t even heard the door open and someone walk in. You were just too busy dancing.

 

Aidan watched you dance intensely. He loved it how you danced. He wouldn’t admit it to you. He just thought that with all your problems that you had in the past that you were scared of being in a relationship, but he was given the chance. You had given him the chance and he was thankful for that. It was the only thing that had mattered to him.

 

He watched your movement with loving eyes. He couldn’t believe that you were all his. You were perfect. In his eyes you were the most perfect thing in his world. He didn’t care about the fact that you had used drugs. He was there every single step of the way with you when you quit using the drugs.

 

He clapped after the song had ended that you were dancing to.

 

You turned and your face went red. Gosh this was embarrassing that was for sure.

 

“What’s wrong darling?” Aidan asked, his voice causing you to feel weak in the knees.

 

You bit your lip. You were happy to see him. “Aidan. I thought that you would be filming…”

 

“We finished filming early. I thought that I would see you darling.” He said walking towards you. His arms were wide open.

 

You walked across the floor and went to him. You loved being in his arms.

 

Aidan hugged you. He indeed missed you. He kissed the top of your head.

 

“I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too sugar.” He said softly.

  
You leaned up and captured his lips with yours. This was perfect. You couldn’t ask for anything more than what you had now.


End file.
